Hidden Connections
by PV10
Summary: Danny Finds out the true about his past that has been keep from him for 10 years. He attempts to connect to them only to find they have secrets of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Connections

Disclaimer – Danny Phantom and Young Justice don't belong to me. Sadly

Chapter One: Average Days

Flying through the air Danny raced to meet up with Tucker he was late and knew he would be called on it. He was also late for school as well, which is the last thing he needed. He has been getting dangerously close to getting detention with Mr. Lancer. Seeing Tucker come into view Danny quickly flew down behind a building to change back.

Rounding the corner "Hey Tuck!" Danny called running up to him "did you get it?"

"Of course fresh off the truck. Totally worth having to wake up at 4 in the morning for this." Tucker said turning to Danny as he waved the new PlayStation game in front of his face. "Full of murder and violence, which means it's the best!"

"Awesome! We should invite ourselves over to Sam place her TV is huge. The graphic are probably amazing." Danny laughed.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed "and who wouldn't want our amazing company!"

"She better not whip us at this game I want to beat her at least once." Danny sighed as they walked towards the school.

Sam their other friend was wickedly good at any online game that she ever picked up. Sometimes Danny had wonder if she may be cheating but that just didn't seem like Sam. Danny and Tucker just passed through the gates of the school and found Sam waiting for them there.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were going to make it one time. The bell rings in 5 mins. You know Danny if your late again I don't think you can talk your way out of a detention."

"I know Sam, but all the ghosts just keep getting in the way." As he was saying this a white mist was released from his moth. "Oh crap!" Danny sighed "cover for me. I'll make this quick!"

Danny ran behind a bush and quickly changed into phantom before he flew up into the sky around the school and did a lap around the school looking for the ghost.

"Where are you? Come one I don't have time for this!" Danny spotted a truck unload new school supplies in boxes. "Oh come on." Danny flew over just in time to see the Box ghost take control of all the box.

"Beware I am the box ghost" a short ghost screamed. "Fear me for I will have my cardboard vengeances!"

"Hey Boxy!" Danny yelled as he flew by punching the box ghost in the face "be nice and get in the container I have school to get to." He said as he quickly whipped out his thermos and sucks the ghost in just in time for the bell to ring. "Not good!" Danny moans as he flew towards class.

Danny peeked into the room and saw Mr. Lancer are the board writing something this was his chance he slowly crept into the class room and makes his way slowly towards his chair hoping to make it before the teacher notices him at all. 'maybe I can pretend like I have been here the entire time. Who knows maybe he will fall for it. It's not like he will give me detention our week break is coming up.' Peeking over his shoulder to see Mr. Lancer still writing on the board he was only two seats away 'I can make it!' he thought. The moment before he made it Dash saw him and smirked "Mr. Lancer Danny's here." Lancer turned to see Danny on the floor in front of his chair.

"Well welcome Mr. Fenton I'm so glad you could join us."

"Sir I just dropped my pen. I've been here the whole time." Danny tried.

"That's good to hear and I so glad you are trying to be prepared for this class but I think we just might need some extra time with me after school. In Detention."

"crap." Danny murmured.

Morning classes seemed to take forever and with the growing headache Danny was developing his temper was much shorter than usual. It turns out that Danny had forgotten about their exam in math class after lunch and hadn't study, which would have been difficult anyways since he had to deal with three ghost last night on his patrol.

"I'm going to fail." Danny moaned as he and his friends sat down in the court yard for lunch. "How could I forget? Did you study?"

"Yeah I heard it's going to be a killer test." Tucker responded without thinking causing Sam to smack him over the head. "We can quiz you a little before the test we still have an hour before we go in." Sam suggested.

"Can't hurt I guess." Danny picked his head off the table to focus only to be thrown off the table when an explosion hit the wall across the room from him. The smoke cleared leaving a huge hole that took up half the wall. Tables and chairs had been thrown everywhere. Half the students had been thrown to the other side of the room while the others were hiding under tables and behind chairs. Danny's ghost sense went off warning him of the danger as a huge mechanical suit walk through the hole in the wall.

"I have come for the ghost child!" Skulker demanded.

"Just great!" Danny groaned as the schools alarms were sounding "So much for studying. Again."

Teachers rushed into the room trying to get the students out and in the chaos Danny ducked under a table to change into Phantom. Fazing through the table Danny speed towards Skulker and rammed both fists into his stomach of armor and forced him into the court yard.

"Are you ever going to give up Skulker? Come on this is getting old and no less gross."

"Never! You are my ultimate prize!" he said as he charged his gun and fired. Danny quickly dodged to the left flying up to lead Skulker away from the citizens.

"You're not getting away this time ghost boy!" Danny turned to see three missiles headed his way. Turning to face them he fazed through the first missile and kicked the second into the line of fire of the third making them collide. The explosion disorienting him for a moment.

"Nice try!" Danny yelled "But not good enough."

Skulker just smirked and looked up. Danny turned to see the missile that he fazed through careening straight for him. 'Shit, they're trackers.' The missile collided with him and the explosion sent him straight to the ground. 'Stupid mistake Danny. Stupid mistake.' He berated himself. Danny looked up as he tried to shake the pain off just in time to see the Fenton van come crashing through a bunch of trees.

"Uh oh!" Danny's dad popped out wielding his Fenton ghost fisher finishing rod. He preceded to cast it straight at Danny. Danny rolled to the left just missing getting his my a few centimeters as his mom jumped from the van holding the Fenton bazooka. She takes aim at Skulker and fires forming a small portal that sucks him in with a scream.

"Okay time to go!" Danny turns invisible and intangible to fly away from his parents as fast as he could.

Danny made it back to the school just in time for the assembly to be announced. He made his way toward the gym and found Sam and Tucker sitting on the bleachers waiting for him. Danny sat down in between them.

"How'd it go?" she asked quietly.

"Awesome." He replied sarcastically "Mom and dad showed up. It's always fun having them try to kill me. What is going on here?"

"Apparently Skulker took out a bunch of classrooms before he attacked the lunchroom. They are probably going to cancel school until after our break week so that they can fix things."

"Wait that means no test then yes!" Danny pumped his fists excitedly. "and an extra-long vacation."

"It will happen the first day back man so more study time." Sam interjected.

Mr. Lancer walked to the middle of the gym and cleared his throat. "Attention students due to the massive damage to the school we will be letting out school for the rest of today and tomorrow going into our week off for the necessary repairs that will needed to be made. I hope you all have a safe and productive break." With that the entire gym erupted into cheer as kids quickly streamed out through the doors.

"Sweet early vacation!" Tucker cheer joining the other in leaving the gym. Sam and Danny following close behind. "Let's get out of here quickly before Mr. Lancer remember I'm supposed to have detention with him tonight. Hey we should stop at Nasty burger. It's on me as celebration." Danny said from behind a pole out of any teacher line of sight.

Danny walked into the house around the same time he usually did after his stop at the Nasty burger. Walking in the front door Danny found the place unusually quiet, much quieter than usual. On a normal day he could usual hear his dad screaming from either one of his inventions catching on fire or it malfunctioning telling him there was a ghost around. Jazz probably wasn't back from high school yet so he didn't have to sit through her complaining about how weird they were.

Danny slowly made his way toward the kitchen to see if hear could find anyone. He heard them before he saw them.

"I think it's time we told him. He's old enough to understand." His mom was standing in front of the stove prepping dinner, which was a scary thought.

"Are you sure this could uproot his world and he is only making passable grades as it is." His dad responded.

"He's strong enough to know and right now is a perfect opportunity for him to meet his brother. We always planed on telling him. After all we were never really supposed to keep him. He was meant to go back at ten."

Danny couldn't take it any longer her knew they were talking about him. He just didn't understand what they were talking about it sounded like he was adopted but he knew that couldn't be the true! He knew it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny demanded as he slammed the door open causing both his parent to start.

"Danny boy I didn't hear you come in." His dad said nervously as he paused for a moment. "The thing is that well, you aren't exactly related to us."

"Are you saying I'm adopted?"

"Well son it's complicated but know we will always think of you as our son. You had a rough start and we wanted to help your biological family."

His mother walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "Danny, when you were three you were very sick. Your parents took you to every doctor they could afford, but soon it became clear that it was their life style that was making you very sick. You see they were acrobats in a circus, which meant they moved a lot and meet many different people, which was aggravating your condition. Your parents were at a loss they didn't know how to help you. If they left their circus job they would have no money to support their family but if they stayed you would have died."

Danny could feel tears coming on even at his best effort to stop them. His dad moved forward and gave him a hug. "That is when we stepped forward. Your biological father was my best friend when we were ten just like you and Tucker. His name was John Grayson and I promised to look after you and make sure you were safe and health. We would send picture of you and video so that they could always see you. They sent us money every week and presents for you on your birthday and at Christmas. That telescope in your room was from them. They even came to see you a bunch of times every year. The plan was when you were ten you would have the choice of going back to them since you would be older and strong enough to handle it."

There was a pause.

"What happened? Why didn't I go?" Danny asked hating to hear it but needing to know the truth.

"When you were nine there was an accident your parents were killed." His mom told him softly. "There is something else you should know."

Danny waited for her to continue.

"You have a twin brother. His name is Richard Grayson."

Word count – 2101

Til next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Connections

Disclaimer – Danny Phantom and Young Justice don't belong to me. Sadly

Chapter Two:

Danny spent the next hour pacing the room. He had so many emotion raging through his body. Anger being the strongest emotion he was feeling seemed to make his blood turn to fire. 'How could they keep something like this from me? I had a right to know and a long time ago not just now! It didn't make sense!' these thoughts had been jumbling around in his head coming up over and over again as he circled his room. With a sigh Danny sat down at his desk and banged his head onto the hard cool surface but no comfort came from the sudden smack on the surface. Turning his head Danny saw the family photo album his parent kept. They had given it to him after showing him a picture of his parents coming to visit him.

"Why did you never tell me?" Danny asked the picture of his birth parents.

He remember it been taken during his 8th birthday party. He had his party early that year due to a school trip he had begged his parent to attend. Maddie and Jack had always called them old business partners that they had an ongoing deal with. Danny just had never considered that that deal was him. As Danny looked through the photo album he noticed that their faces showed up at least 3 times a year.

'They were around so often why didn't they just tell me. It doesn't make sense! There has to be more.'

Danny quickly picked up the album and threw it across the room hearing it make a resounding bang as it hit the wall. Calming his feelings and allowing him to think. He picked up his phone and texted Tucker "Meet me at Sam's place in 15 mins!" Staying here wasn't helping he needed to vent to someone that always helped him think more clearly. Sam was always the logical thinker of the group anyways. Moving across the room he locked his door. Hopefully that would keep his parents out for now they wouldn't try to sneak in until at least 9 which gave him a good 5 hours to think about things and what he wanted to do. Taking a deep breath as two white rings circled his waist and moved along his body leaving behind his ghostly other self. Turning invisible and intangible Danny flew through the wall and sped toward Sam place.

By the time Danny made it to Sam's house Tucker was already there waiting for him.

"Why do you always win? You have to be cheating!" Tucker demanded as he rapidly smashed the x button on the PlayStation controls.

"If by cheating you mean better then you, then yes I'm cheating." Sam laughed as she landed the killing blow onto Tuckers avatar.

Danny fell to the ground as he changed back into his human form.

"Danny!" Sam called in shock as she ran over towards him. "What's the matter?"

Danny tried to respond but he couldn't seem to find the words. It was like a bomb had gone off in his life destroying what he once knew. Transforming everything into something new and disgusting.

"Danny, you can tell us anything. Whatever it is we will beat it like always together." Tucker encouraged.

"There is not beating this Tucker." Danny said sadly looking at the floor "everything has changed and there is no going back. Ignorance really is bliss."

"Danny, tell us!" Sam demand pulling him up to stare at her. Danny couldn't keep it in anymore and he broke as the words flowed out of his mouth as Sam and Tucker stood there in shock. In the Danny collapsed into the chair exhausted from the day's events.

"Wait, wait, wait! What I don't understand none of that make sense! Mr. and Mrs. Fenton aren't actually your parents they have been keeping you for your parents because you were sick? Why didn't your parents just get a normal job?" Tucker exclaimed.

"What I don't get is why no one told you anything if they always planned on you going back and you saw them at least once a year." Sam added.

"I really don't know. At the moment I'm just trying to get over the fact that the people I've known for my entire like are not actually my real family. My parents aren't my parent and my sister isn't my sister."

"Hey don't think like that family isn't always blood, something it's about the people that care. Your sister loves you. The Fenton's also love you or they wouldn't have keep you this long even after you biological parents died." Tucker said getting usually serious. Danny look at his friends will himself to believe his works. Danny felt like there was a war happening inside of himself with part of himself believing Tuckers works and holding tight to them and the other half that wanted to know his biological parent and know why they hadn't told him the truth.

"Face it, they probably saw they klutz that I am and knew that I would never fit into their circus world. They didn't want me. I was too much of a problem for them. Plus they had my undoubtedly perfect twin brother." Danny spewed and his self-loathing took over.

"Danny maybe that's the truth but there is no way of knowing that unless you ask. Even if that is the truth that doesn't or had never stopped the fact that the Fenton's love you like their own." Sam whispered.

"Oh hey!" Tucker shouted "You have a brother a twin! Why don't you ask him?"

"That's not a bad idea Danny, maybe you're not the only one going through this. Why don't you go see him? I still think you should talk to the Fenton's though to find out more."

Danny took a deep breath and found the last bits of energy he had so stand and face his friends "You're right. I have to go. I'll keep you in the loop." He then quickly changed back into Phantom and flew through the wall.

* * *

Danny crept down the stairs toward the kitchen where the lights were on and he knew the adult Fenton were. He pressed his ear to the door to try and hear any conversations that were happening. Nothing 'Bummer' he thought as he pushed the door wide open and walked in to see them both sitting at the table with drinks. They both looked up startled. They probably didn't expect his to come out of his room tonight.

"So I've thought about it and you're my parent not these Grayson's. Blood doesn't matter to me." The relief that he saw in their faces added warmth to his heart knowing that he made the right choice. "I still have questions though."

"Ask anything Danny my boy and we will tell you to the best of our knowledge."

"Why now?" he asked his most pressing question.

"Well other then you walking in on us talking about it," his father laughed "you are 12 almost 13 a teenager you are old enough to handle it. We as a family will figure it out together."

'Okay that makes sense.' Danny pondered to himself and then felling into silence. He had to ask this question to move on but he wasn't sure if he could. Danny could hear the clock ticking off to his right as he keep telling himself after the next tick he would ask, but he just couldn't.

"Danny what is it?" his mother asked with pleading eyes.

"They were never going to tell me were they?" Danny finally asked after mustering up all his courage. In the end he couldn't even look at his parents.

"To tell you the truth Danny we don't know." Danny head whipped up and saw nothing but truth in their faces. "You see the plan was for you to go back but sometimes they would say things and do thing that never would fit that scenario. At other times they desperately wanted you back and would get angry at us for how attached you had gotten to us." His Father finished.

"We would always offer to tell you then but they would get this look on their face like they were scared of something." His mother added on.

'Okay, that's weird' Danny thought in puzzlement as he thought over what he now knew.

"I want to get to know my brother."

Word count – 1409

Thank you for all the follows, alerts and reviews!

Til next time


End file.
